1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and circuit for stopping signals quantized using noise-shaping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem related to systems using noise-shaping concerns how to stop a noise-shaped signal without producing a disturbing inband transient. It would therefore, be advantageous and desirable to provide a circuit and method that can stop a noise-shaped signal with a minimum of inband noise related to the transition.